Remembering Things
by amy.thomas.77770
Summary: First FanFiction. Takes place after GG5. Cammie remembers things from the summer. They save/kidnap Preston. But nothing ever goes to plan with this Gallagher Girl. I have added new characters. Not the greatest summary in the world but read the story anyway. Please.
1. Chapter 1

**_Snow..._**

**_That's all I can see for miles and miles. Cold, white snow. I'm on a mountain somewhere, could be the Alps. I have no idea where to go, I can't see anything but this god damn snow. I'll follow the river, that seems like option, it might lead to somewhere, something, someone._**

**_Why am I so cold? I look down and see that I'm only wearing a threadbare top and pants, no shoes. I won't last very long dressed like this._**

**_Suddenly I hear motors of at least two snowmobiles. It's them. It's Her. They're coming after me. I have nowhere to go... I jump into the river._**

I open my eyes and find three pairs looking back at me. I must have woken them up. I need some air, it's too hot in here. I get up because I know I won't be able to sleep again tonight.

I decide to go for a run. It feels good to run, even if I'm not going anywhere.

Two hours and ten miles later I walk through the front door at Gallagher. Mum runs towards me wearing a worried expression, much like Zach, my roommates, Aunt Abby and Mr Solomon. She hugs me.

"Where have you been?" She asks looking relieved.

I answer simply, "I went for a run."I shrug my shoulders and start to walk up to my room.

"At 3 o clock in the morning?" They aren't going to drop this. I sigh and begin telling them the truth. There's no point in lying they're all spies. "I, ummm...I couldn't sleep and I needed some fresh air so..." And gesture to the door in a way that says 'I went for a run'.

But that wasn't explanatory enough for Bex (my best friend and roommate). "Why did you wake up all disoriented then? You had another nightmare didn't you?"

"I don't want to talk about it Bex," I say and carry on walking. Macey and Liz (my other roommates and best friends) block my path. Abby grabs my shoulders and pushes me in the direction of my mother/headmistress/spy's office.

I sit on the sofa uncomfortably. Well you'd be uncomfortable if everyone was looking at you and there was nowhere for you to hide. They all looked so expectant, like they were going to stare it out of me. We sat/stood like this for 8 minutes and 3 seconds until I couldn't take the tension anymore and blurted out, "I've been remembering things."

"Okay, why don't you start at the beginning?"Mr Solomon suggested.

I cleared my throat and began. "It started about a week ago. There's not been anything overly dramatic just random unimportant things."

"Everything is significant Cammie," Aunt Abby pointed out.

"The first one was of me buying the jewellery in Rome. We already knew that. The rest have just been me running away from someone, probably the Circle. The latest one was me running throw the snow. It was like I could feel the emotions I felt at the time. I was so scared and it wasn't of just the Circle, I was scared of freezing to death. I could hardly move I was so cold. There was a river and when I heard the Circle coming after me, I jumped. And then I woke up. None of this helps, I already knew all of this from Mary."

"At least we know your memories are coming back. Maybe you will remember more things as time goes on," Macey suggested.

"Can I please go back to bed now?" Asked Bex petulantly.

"Yes, I think we all should," answered Mum.

I had no chance of going back to sleep. "I'm just going to go to the P&E barn. See you at breakfast." Of course I couldn't be left alone so I was accompanied by Mr Solomon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Cammie..."Mr Solomon called from the side of the barn. I wasn't listening, I was too busy punching the punching bag to notice any of my surroundings. "Cam stop!" But the only way he could get me to stop was to physically push me away from the bag. "You're bleeding." My CoveOps teacher was staring at my clenched fists concern etched all over his face.

"No I'm not," was my reply. I couldn't feel anything. I looked at my fists to see blood on my knuckles. My hands were shaking uncontrollably. I was so angry at Catherine Goode. I wanted to hurt her so badly. I needed a way to get my anger out, which I took out on the punching bag. _I didn't care that I was bleeding, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right? I had to get stronger. Better. If I was going to get my revenge on Catherine, Dr Steve and that disgusting man who took advantage of me. _Woah! Where did that thought come from. It was true though, I did need to get fitter and stronger if I was going to last in my line of work.

"Cammie? I think you should get cleaned up." Solomon was really trying to calm me down. It wasn't working.

The next thing I know I'm on the floor in the foetal position crying my eyes out. Mr Solomon, bless him, didn't know what to do with himself. He decided just to sit next to me.

I needed to talk to Zach. I needed to feel his arms around me. I needed him to tell me everything was going to be okay. I needed someone I could trust with all my feelings, someone who wouldn't judge me or think I was crazy. Well, I am crazy but that was the new normal for me.

"Zach, I want Zach," was all I could manage to strangle out.

Solomon's POV

What the hell am I supposed to do? I don't want to touch her, she could easily hurt me, I'm still not that strong. I'll just sit next to her; she might tell me what she wants. "Zach, I want Zach." I can do that, I don't feel so stupid now.

I quickly jump up and run to his room. He is such a heavy sleeper. The only way I could wake him up was to shake him using all of my strength. He sat up groggily. "What the hell, Joe?" He looked like he was going to kill me until I said "It's Cammie." He jumped up and fumbled around putting trousers and a t-shirt on.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked with so too much concern for an eighteen year old.

"She's in such a state. She won't stop crying, she wants you."

"Where is she?"

"Still in the P&E barn."

"All this time? It's been three and a half hours."

"I couldn't get her to stop," by the time I had said this he was already out the door. He sprinted all the way to the barn. He really loved that girl. He would do anything for her just like I would for Rachel. Speaking of Rachel I should go and get her.

Zach's POV

God. I hope my Gallagher Girl's okay. I shouldn't have left her. I know she was safe with Joe but that didn't make me feel any better.

She was curled up on the floor in the foetal position crying her eyes out. I hate to see her like this but it was happening all too often now.

"Cam?" I went and knelt next to her. "Gallagher Girl?" She sat up and we locked eyes. I wanted her to see that I would never leave her from my eyes. She came and sat in my lap wanting me to hold her. I love holding her; it makes me feel like I can do something right in my life.

Rachel's POV

I woke up to the sound of my door slamming against the wall. Joe stood there looking so serious. Cammie, there was something wrong with Cammie. I followed him to the P&E barn. My chest constricted when I saw Zach holding Cammie. I'm so happy she found someone strong to look after and love her. They were so wrapped in each other that they didn't even realise Joe and I were standing there watching them. I was trying so hard not to cry, my baby was so unhappy. I can't even imagine what happened to her during the summer. Joe saw that I was only jump holding it together and put his arm around me. I automatically felt better with Joe there with me.

Cammie POV

I feel so stupid right now. I look so weak and vulnerable; I don't want to look like I can't look after myself.

"Sorry, "I apologised getting up.

"Cam, what's wrong?" Asked Mum. I looked up to see her and Mr Solomon, they would make the best couple. I should really set them up. I'll talk to Bex, Macey and Liz. Wait, what was the question? Oh yeah. "I...erm...I don't know." I replied with a frown. I said "I'm gonna go clean up," and held my bloody hands up in explanation. Mum's eyes went wide in shock at what I had done to myself. To my relief she didn't question me on it though.

I walked hand in hand with Zach back to my room. I turned to him and said "I need to talk to you later...about what happened in the barn." I knew he didn't want to leave me but he just said "Okay. See you later," kissed me and left.

As soon as I went into the room they all pounced. Macey said "You really need to sort that hair out, shower now," and pushed me towards the bathroom. Bex said "What the bloody hell have you done to your hands?!" And Liz, being the sweetest asked "Do you want me to clean your hands?" I nodded in reply. I was glad I wouldn't have to do it myself, I would probably get even more injured.

She didn't say anything while she cleaned my knuckles. She could tell I didn't want to talk. The only words spoken were "Oopsie daisy," when she pressed too hard on a knuckle.

Rachel's POV

"What do we do Joe?" I know I'm a spy, a headmistress and a mother but I was completely at a loss of what to do with my own daughter. I'm talking about her like she's a liability, which of course she isn't, well...she is but at least she's not dead like Matthew.

"I don't know, Rachel. If she's going to keep waking up the girls then maybe she should have a room on her own?" He was right. _I love the way he always knows what to do. I love everything about him. I think I love him. No, I love him full stop._

"I don't want her to be unsupervised though, maybe we should get Abby to come by and we could have shifts or something. I know she won't like the thought of being watched all hours of the day but it's necessary." I sigh thinking about the whole ordeal. I feel bad enough about the situation, how must Cammie feel?

"Zach and the girls will want shifts as well. You know how Bex and Macey get when they want to do something. Even I don't want to get on their bad side." I laughed at his expression when he said this. He looked so serious, wait was he serious? "I'm serious." He said this while laughing, can he read my mind?

"Imagine being in a sparring match with Bex. I can't believe Cammie can handle her every P&E lesson."

"What do you think of Cammie and Zach?" That question caught me off guard.

"I think he's good for her. You saw them in the barn. Not just then, every single day. I've never seen her so happy. It's not like she has a lot to be happy about at the moment. I hate to say it but he's going to be the one to fix her no one else not even me." That last statement made me sad; my little girl was growing up. "What do you think?"

"They're good for each other. Zach has something positive for the first time in his life. He's a better person now. I wouldn't be surprised if they love each other."

"Of course they love each other. I just hope she waits to give him the goodies."

"He better not take advantage of my god-daughter!"

"Did you really just say that?"

"Yes I did." He said it so matter-of-fact that I had no clue what to say.

The door suddenly flew open to reveal four worried expressions and an annoyed Cammie trailing behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3Cammie's POV

It happened when we were on the way to COW. We were walking along talking about Preston – to be honest it was Macey having a one sided conversation on what to do about Preston - and I started to feel dizzy. I leaned on Zach for support, I couldn't hold myself up. The floor was rushing towards me and then everything was black.

_**Someone was screaming but it wasn't me. She started swearing in a language I didn't understand. Yeah I know the girl who can speak fourteen different languages didn't understand the language she speaking. "Just because I can't understand what your saying doesn't mean I don't know you're not being very nice," said an evil voice I had come to know was Catherine's. "I won't tell you anything." The girl said in a thick accent. "How about I give you a friend to talk to?"**_

_**Catherine barges into my room and drags me out by my hair. She pushes me into a cell identical to mine. A stainless steel table with some scary looking knives attached to the wall and an electric chair in the middle of the room. There was a girl strapped to the chair with blood all over her arms and legs, much like me. She was so tired of all the pain she didn't even have enough strength to hold her head up to look at me. I was handcuffed to a pipe that ran along the bottom of the wall.**_

_**We sat for roughly three hours – I was too tired to count accurately – until she finally spoke. "Your Matthew Morgan's daughter, aren't you?" She spoke so quietly that if there was even the slightest of other sounds I wouldn't have heard her.**_

_**"How did you know that?" Came out of my mouth before I could stop myself. Could I trust this girl? What I had gone through for the past three weeks wasn't exactly giving me a reason to trust anyone, even if it looked as though she has gone through the same.**_

_**She heard the defence in my voice. "You don't have to trust me; I don't fully trust you either."**_

_**"What language were you speaking in?" I was curious, I had to know.**_

_**"Welsh. I'm Welsh"**_

_**I was desperate to lighten the mood. "I've heard it rains a lot there." I said with a small reassuring smile.**_

_**"Like you wouldn't believe. Where are you from?"**_

_**"Roseville, Virginia."**_

_**"Isn't that where the Gallagher Academy is?"**_

_**"Yeah, we're not really snobby bitches."**_

_**"I know that that's only the cover, it's really a school for spies. I was supposed to go there but I got kidnapped by the society before I could join."**_

_**"How long have you been here?"**_

_**"Six years."**_

_**"You've been tortured for six years straight?" I was shocked. How can someone last that long? I was about ready to crack.**_

_**"No, I was part of the Circle but I said I didn't want to be responsible for any more deaths. I've been tortured for two months now."**_

_**We both fell asleep from exhaustion even though we were trying our best not to sleep. We didn't trust them. We were woken up by Catherine shouting at two of her goons, they had let us fall asleep and we hadn't been tortured for five hours.**_

_**They tortured us both at the same time. We both looked into each other's eyes. I found comfort in knowing someone was there with me, which probably sounded really shallow considering she was getting tortured as well.**_

Ouch! Zach just slapped me to wake me up. Bitch! Next thing I know I was being pulled to my mum's office. I really didn't want to bother her with this information. She was stressed out enough.

Joe's POV

"Cammie just blacked out!" Bex said while jumping up and down. From the look on Cammie's face it wasn't something she wanted to share.

"She what?" Rachel jumped up and ran to Cammie. "Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not especially," she replied coldly. The kids – should I call them that? They're adults now – went and sat on the sofa, Rachel sat at her desk and I perched on the edge of the desk at my usual spot. Cammie started pacing, she was really stressing about what she remembered this time.

"Whenever you're ready Cam." I probed, she really needed to talk. What I just said must have reminded her of something.

"Don't ever say that again," she turned around and snapped. She went back to pacing. "That's what Catherine used to say."

Cammie's POV

I don't want to think about that evil thing, she's not even worth calling a person, she has no feelings. After a few hours of torture she used to ask questions and say "whenever you're ready Cammie dear." She took my father away from me and just when I was starting to come to terms with what happened she came back to remind me of what I'd lost, I didn't want the next best thing to a father to sound even remotely like her.

"That's what Catherine used to say." I paused I didn't want them to have the nasty thoughts of me getting tortured in their heads. "When she was torturing me that's what she used to say." I didn't want to say anymore and luckily I didn't have to because Abby burst through the doors, looking drop dead gorgeous in a hot pink bodycon, black suede boots and a scary looking leather jacket.

"I was summoned," she said cocking a hip.

"I love that leather jacket, Abby."

"Thank you, Macey. Right, what do you kids want?"

"Well, Joe and I were thinking that Cammie should have a room on her own because she keeps waking the girls up. We don't want her to be on her own so we were going to take shifts and you are needed to take some shifts."

"What, no way am I doing that! Why don't you put me in a padded cell? That would solve all of the problems wouldn't it?"

"Squirt, calm down."

"Calm down, you must think I'm really twp **(means stupid in welsh) **mustn't you?"

"What does 'twp' mean?"

"I'm just crazy don't listen to me. Mynd i ffwcio eich hun, cachu tin!" Then I stormed out.

Rachel POV

I thought she'd take it better than that. Obviously not. What the hell did she just say? Abby must have been thinking the same thing because she was using her phone to translate it.

"Twp means stupid. And she told us to 'go f**k ourselves and called us arseholes. She was speaking Welsh. Why would she be speaking Welsh? She can't even speak Welsh."

"She was saying random stuff we didn't understand when she blacked out." Liz added.

"When did she learn how to speak Welsh? And who taught her?" Bex asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4Zach's POV

I should go and see what's wrong, she said she wanted to talk earlier.

"I'll go see what's up."

"We know what's up Zach, she doesn't want to be guarded."

"That's not what's wrong, Rachel. She said she wanted to talk to me earlier. It's probably about the barn incident."

I got up and left. I knew exactly where she would be. She didn't even bother to put the tapestry back in place. There was something definitely wrong. She was sat on the floor, silently crying.

Cammie's POV

When I saw Zach I didn't even bother to wipe the tears away. I just looked at him. He sat down opposite to me so he could see my face. He didn't say anything we just sat there for 16 minutes and 52 seconds.

"What's wrong, Cammie?"

"I feel so stupid."

"Why?"

"Because everything was getting back to normal, or as normal as it can get with me around, and I start it all back up again remembering it all. The worst thing is I can't even remember it all but I have all these feeling and I don't know where they came from. I feel like I'm missing something...or someone." I shrugged my shoulders, the truth was I didn't have a clue what was going on. I needed to remember more about that girl. Who was she? Why did I care about her so much? Why DO I care about her so much?

"What do you mean 'someone'?"

"There was this girl. She was being tortured as well. She was Welsh, that might be why I was shouting in Welsh. I need to find her. I hope she's still alive."

"So this girl you don't know who she is?"

"I probably do, I just can't remember...yet."

"You will remember, just don't rush it."

"Zach, guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you." That was the first time I had ever said that. I didn't even know if he loved me back. I didn't care, I needed him to know how I felt about him.

Zach's POV

"I love you." Holy shit! Did she just say that?

"I love you too, Gallagher girl." She came and sat in my lap. We sat like that for two hours just playing with each other's hands.

**AN: I know this chapter is short but I thought this moment deserved its own chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5Cammie's POV

I was in my new room, sitting on my bed. Thinking in my last moments of freedom. My thoughts lingered to my dad and the day at the circus. That was a great day. Just my dad and I walking around playing spot the pavement artist. Of course I won, he probably let me win. But it was one of the last things he would ever give, victory, even if it was fake; I still got it from him. He was wearing a goofy grin all day, it was probably the sugar, we had eaten a lot of peanut M&M's on the way and candy floss was all sugar, right?

Zach had the first shift that night. Followed by Mr Solomon. This sucked but at least I could cuddle up to Zach and fall asleep in the arms of the person I trust the most. His mother hadn't exactly given me a reason to trust him but I did, with my life.

"Gallagher Girl?" Zach waved his hand in front of my face to try and wake me up, which broke my thoughts.

"Yeah."

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"Were you thinking about your incredibly hot boyfriend that rocks your world?" He said this with that smirk that I absolutely loved.

"No, I was thinking about the disgusting guy that keeps following me round with a stupid smirk plastered all over his face." I said sweetly with a smirk. I seriously need to stop spending so much time with him.

He didn't say anything in reply to this he just smiled wickedly at me. He was walking towards me slowly. He pounced and started tickling me. I was screaming so loudly that Aunt Abby rushed into the room and smiled before backing out slowly and closing the door.

I fell asleep in his arms almost immediately.

**_Blood was streaming down my face from the cut on my left temple. He was circling me slowly like I was his prey, which I was. He had already told me what he was going to do to me. He came towards me with a lustful look in his eye... _****(AN: Okay you get the picture. I really don't want to continue writing about this.) ****_... He left me lying on the floor, bruised all over. I felt numb in that moment. I didn't cry and scream I just lied there looking at the grey, concrete ceiling._**

"Cammie?" Mr Solomon was shaking me awake. _No don't touch me. Leave me alone._ "Don't touch me." Next thing I know Solomon was on the floor with my hands wrapped around his throat. _What was I doing? He wasn't going to hurt me but I couldn't let him touch me, whether he was looking out for me or not._

"I'm sorry." I started hyperventilating and shaking. Why did I have to be inside this disgusting, dirty body? I was damaged goods. I wanted to sit in a dark corner where no one could see me but I couldn't I had to try and get clean. I ran to the bathroom before Mr Solomon could try and stop me and locked the door. I scrubbed every inch of my skin until it was red and raw to try and get this dirty feeling off me, in the shower. I was there for an hour but I didn't feel any better. I gave up, walked out of the bathroom ignoring Mr Solomon completely and got back into bed. I fell into a troubled sleep, remembering the endless torture day in day out. I woke up feeling very groggy and tired but that was expected because I had spent a lot of the night freaking out and scrubbing my dirty skin.

The only person that would help me through this was Eluned, the girl, she knew how I felt. She got raped as well; we could help each other come to terms with what had happened to us.

I didn't realize until now that I had been missing something all of this time. I was missing Ellie. I missed everything about her. Her brown, curly hair, her blue-y grey eyes, her amazingly bright smile, and the amount of trust I had in her. I know I hadn't known her for long but I was closer to her than anyone, I trusted her more than Bex or my mum. Not Zach though but she was close.

That is how I knew that I had to find her. Bring her to the school she was supposed to join before the cruel, cold Catherine took her. She needed to be somewhere she would be safe. She would also be able to meet her family. I'm not talking about her sisters at Gallagher, I mean her real family. Or adopted family but family all the same. You see, she was adopted by my father's sister, Megan, and her husband James Solomon, Joe Solomon's brother. She knows who her real mother is but she wouldn't tell me. She might when we see each other again.

I would ask my mum if she could find out where Ellie was and bring her here.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6Ellie's POV

I miss her, my beautiful Chameleon. She never saw herself as beautiful however much I told her she was. She always tried to be better at everything because she wanted nothing more than to be like her mother when she grew up. She used to say "My mum is so beautiful you wouldn't believe, she's also an amazing spy, I hope I can be even remotely like her when I'm older." At least she still had a mum. Or one that wanted her. I was put up for adoption when I was a baby by a 17-year-old American, my dad gave me a picture of her, and I threw it away. I think she was from Virginia but I'm not sure, I have no desire to know anything about her. Why should I waste my time on someone who doesn't care about me? I have more important things to deal with. I need to find a way out of this profession and focus on becoming an actress on the West End. My parents tried so hard to keep me out of the spy lifestyle and away from danger. It caught up with all of us in the end. The Circle killed my parents and would have killed me too if I hadn't gotten away. I was constantly looking over my shoulder for years, I still do, If not more so now. I'm a loose end that needs tying up, so is Cammie. I really need to find her. She is the only person I can trust. She is the only one who knows about the rape. She is the only one who understands what it means to be tortured, raped and going crazy because you can't remember what happened and why you're doing all these crazy things. I hope she remembers me. I wonder if she's thinking about me.

Zach's POV

Cammie was acting really weirdly today. She was jumpy and didn't want anyone touching her. I remember this morning when she sat next to me for breakfast: I put my arm around her waist and went to kiss her neck but she elbowed me in the ribs and told me not to touch her. I asked her what was wrong and she said that nothing wrong, which was obviously a lie. She looks so tired and fragile today, like if someone was to poke her she would break into a thousand pieces, like glass. I'll go and speak to Mrs Morgan; she might be able to help. I don't want to push Cammie at the moment she doesn't want me to touch her.

I didn't even have to knock on Mrs Morgan's door she knew I was there.

"Come in Zach." This made me jump. How can she do this? She must have a camera outside her office or something. I opened the door and stepped inside to see the headmistress sitting behind her desk, looking at me expectantly. I froze. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't exactly blurt out "Your daughter's acting strange."

"I...erm...I think something's up with Cammie."

"I think you're the best person to deal her with when 'something's up'"

"Yeah, but she's been distant all day, and she won't let anyone touch her, not even me."

"Right, and you think I should...talk to her."

"Yeah."

"Okay, thanks for coming to see me, Zach; I know how much you care about Cams."

"I do care about her, but I hate seeing her like this."

"We all do, Zach. Thank You." I didn't ask why she thanked me but I wasn't going to ask her. It was one of those thank-you-for-everything thank yous.

Cammie's POV

"How many nuclear warfare threats have been made against America since the end of the cold war, Cammie?"

A bird just flew past the window. I didn't know what type of bird it was, all I do know is that it was free.

"Cammie?" Mrs Buckingham said. I jumped as she woke me up from my daydream.

"Huh?...I mean, pardon Mrs Buckingham?"

"How many nuclear warfare threats have been made against America since the cold war?"

I turned to Mrs Buckingham, answered the question, "20, including ones that were covered up," and turned back to the window to continue my daydream.

At the end of the lesson I went to my mum's office. I sat on the sofa feeling very awkward while mum stared at me, it was like she could see into my soul.

"Zach told me that you have been acting strange today. I thought we could talk."

"No offense, mum, but there is only one person I need to talk to right now and she's not here." I whispered, a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Who do you need to talk to, kiddo?"

"Ellie." I said with a smile remembering that uplifting and vibrant person that made me feel better when all I wanted was to crawl under a rock and die. She made me believe in myself when I had absolutely no self-esteem.

"Who's Ellie?"

"A girl who was with me last summer. I miss her so much. I was planning on leaving to go and find her."

"I won't let you leave, Cam."

"I know, but I have to find her, if she isn't dead that is. She can't be dead. I can't go through all that again."

"Go through what?"

"The pain and grief I felt when dad left. I love her as much as I love dad, maybe more. She is the only person that can get me through what I've remembered about that disgusting man."

"What man, Cammie?"

"The man that..." I couldn't even say it.

"The man that what?"

"The man that...that...please don't make me say it mum." I was shaking and crying, I was hysterical.

Mum went to wrap me in a hug but I couldn't let her touch me. Mum looked so hurt when I pushed her away from me. "No, please don't touch me."

"Tell me about this girl and I will try to find her, okay?"

"Okay," I said wiping my tears away. She was put up for adoption by an American 17-year-old. Her adopted parents were dad's sister, Megan Morgan, and Mr Solomon's brother, James Solomon."

"But they were part of the Circle."

"They were, but they left to lead a better life and adopted Eluned. They lived in Wales. Ells taught me how to speak Welsh, I was fluent in 2 weeks."

"How do you know Eluned? Where did you meet?"

Rachel's POV

Cammie's eyes lit up at the mention of Eluned. I had the feeling the way to make Cammie happy again was to find Eluned and bring her back to Gallagher. Maybe then Cammie would be able to come to terms with what had happened to her. By the way she was acting I assumed she was raped. My sweet innocent little girl had been raped.

"How do you know Eluned? Where did you meet?"

"After about a week of being tortured, they put us in a cell together. We just sort of got along straight away. We would be tortured with each other. We would be in electric chair facing each other so we could see each other's pain. We were made to watch each other getting...raped." She could barely say the word; she had to strangle it out. "We helped each other get through the 3 weeks before we escaped and got separated. We told each other everything."

"What else do you remember Cammie?"

"Everything: the 11 hours of torture per day, me cleaning Ellie up, her cleaning me up, Catherine's questions and the disgusting food." 11 hours? 11 hours of torture per day? What had my baby been through?

"Speaking of food, you're missing lunch and you need fattening up, kiddo."

Abby's POV

How is it possible for anyone to be so annoying? I'd about had it with Townsend, I was so close to killing him. My phone rang. It was Rachel.

"What?" I snapped. I really was in a mood. "Sorry Rach, what's up?"

"I need you to go to Wales for me."

"Wales? What's in Wales?"

"Cameron's happiness."

"What is Squirt's happiness doing in Wales. She's never even been to Wales."

"But the girl who taught her Welsh is. I need you to pick her up and bring her back to Gallagher for me."

"Sure I can, Rachel. How hard can it be."

"Very hard, she was trained by James Solomon and Megan Morgan."

"Wow!"

"You might want to take back up."

"Send Joe to Langley, I'll meet him there and we can go on the happiness hunt."

"I was thinking you could take Townsend."

"Are you being serious, Rachel? You can't expect me to go anywhere with him!"

"I am serious and I do expect you to go with him. Is the sexual tension getting too much for Abigail?"

"There is no sexual tension between us! He's just an annoying idiot"

"Sure, whatever you say, Abby."

"Bye Rachel." I hung up. This is going to be fun. I got a text from Rachel with the file of a girl who was around Cammie's age.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Ellie's POV

Someone was following me. They were good, whoever they were. I think there were two of them, a man and a woman. The woman looked oddly familiar, I don't know where from though. I was walking through one of the reading rooms in The National Library of Wales when I saw them. They were positioned at opposite ends of the room. I looked down at them from the balcony, this was the fourth time I had seen them, this was no coincidence. The town was small, the best way not to be seen was to not be here. The station wasn't too far away. I would catch the next train to Cardiff and get on the next flight to Virginia. I would have a better chance of finding Cammie if I was closer to her.

Abby's POV

She was a slippery one but not slippery enough. She was on her way to Virginia, to Roseville, more specifically to Cammie. At least this mission wouldn't be too long, I don't know how much more Townsend I could take, his sexy smile, his mesmerizing eyes, his well-built muscles. Stop it, Abigail! God, he's so annoying, one second all I want to do is jump him and the next I want to kill him, and considering the amount of ways I could kill him with any of the items around me you should take me seriously. Anyway, all we had to do was hop over the pond back to Virginia and we could easily get her.

I was wrong.

It took a week for us to finally get her. She was quite the little fighter, took both of us to hold her down and get a napotine patch on her.

Ellie's POV

They got me. I fought them but they got me. What I wanted to know was why had they put a napotine patch on me and not just killed me on the spot. I woke up in the back of a black SUV. I couldn't see out of the windows because they were so heavily tinted so I didn't know where we were going. They tied me up so tight that I couldn't get out of the rope that bound my wrists behind my back and my ankles together.

The SUV came to a stop and the woman dragged me out after putting a blindfold on me. I tried to fight but there were more people this time, from what I could tell four. How was I going to find Cammie now?

Why can't life go easy for once? Why does something always have to get in my way? Is it too much to ask for some peace, you know, have a normal life, have a husband and three kids, live in the small fishing village I grew up in and have a normal life? I don't think it is. I deserve to be happy and free. I deserve to have a life. I deserve to not have to look over my shoulder constantly in fear of my father's past catching up with me.

Someone was carrying me up some stairs and I was placed on a soft leather sofa. Wow, I could fall asleep right now. The blindfold was ripped from eyes and the knots that tied my hands and ankles were untied. They told me they were CIA and that I could trust them. Yeah right, they had really given me a reason to trust them; kidnap is a really effective way, just so you know.

They told me who they were. Rachel Morgan, Cammie's mum, okay I was starting to trust them a little. Joe Solomon, my dad's brother, they looked so alike except dad had slightly darker hair and was shorter. Abigail Cameron, Cammie's aunt, why did she look so familiar? This was really bugging me. And last but not least, Edward Townsend, never heard of him. I told him this, he didn't appreciate it. They told me they needed to speak to me and make sure I was safe before I could see Cammie. I'm not the most talkative person in the world but when it came to my Chameleon I would do anything. I'd done worse for her in the past so this was a walk in the park. They didn't ask anything personal, just my background. It annoyed me when they started making assumptions that I was a threat because of my father's involvement with the Circle when he was younger. The reason we make mistakes is to learn from them, and dad made one hell of a mistake and he paid the price, the three of us did. Him, mum and me. That night still haunts me in my sleep. One minute we were eating dinner and the next, my parents were lying on the floor, dead. I was 12 years old.

I wanted to see Cammie so badly I told them everything they wanted to know. They led me toward some very large wooden doors. Everyone looked up when the doors opened. They all looked bewildered to see a random girl walk in on their meal. Except for Cammie. She jumped up and ran towards me, tears were streaming down her face, mine as well. She practically jumped on top of me and engulfed me in a bone-crushing hug. We were standing there hugging and crying until Mrs Morgan told everyone to leave.

Cammie's POV

I am so tired. I haven't been sleeping very well because of these stupid nightmares or memories, whatever you want to call them. I was sitting in my usual seat at breakfast. The girls and Zach were all talking about some rumour Tina had spread and saying how stupid it was. I just sat there feeling miserable; I wanted to get out of here. The doors opened and I saw the one person I thought I would never see again – other than my dad of course but I knew I wouldn't ever see him again. Anyway, it was as though I had seen a ghost. She was here. She was alive. She was safe. I was so relieved that I didn't even care if people saw me cry. I saw everyone look at me questioningly when I started running towards her. It was like the last scene in those soppy, romantic chic flicks, you know the one. The one where the main characters run towards each other and kiss in the rain. Except there was no kissing or rain and there were at least 300 girls, 1 boy and around 20 adults staring at us. We hugged, everyone left except for my Mum, Mr Solomon and Zach. When we pulled back I could see that she was crying as well.

I was so happy to see her. Ever since I came back something felt wrong, it was really bugging me because I couldn't remember any of the Summer. I didn't feel as close to Bex, she was more like Macey and Liz now, best friends but not BEST friend. She didn't know me like she used to, I'd changed too much. Eluned understands me. She knows what it feels like to be at the mercy of Catherine Goode. She knows what it feels like to lose a loved one to the Circle. I might be able to sleep better at night now that I knew she was safe.

"So, who's this then?" The voice of the man I loved said from behind me. I hadn't even told Zach about Ellie. I hadn't told him about the rape. The innocence that I was saving for Zach being taken away by a pathetic excuse for a man.

"You must be Zach. Cams here wouldn't stop talking about you all Summer." I gave Ellie an 'I can't believe you just told him that, I'm going to kill you' look. Zach turned to me with a smirk on his face; I wasn't going to hear the end of this. Ever.

"This is Eluned Solomon. She's my adopted cousin."

"I didn't know you had a cousin"

"Neither did I until the summer, then I didn't know, then I remembered so really I've only just found out." Wow, that sounded confusing, but it was true I didn't actually know about her until that dream.

"Explain please." At this point my mum, Solomon and Aunt Abby decided to join us.

"Yes, I think that's a very good idea." Solomon had gone into authoritative spy/teacher mode.

"Office?" Abby said while walking out of the Grand Hall.

As we were walking down the Hall of History, Ells pulled on my arm to get me to separate from the 'group' so she could tell me something. Nothing in this entire world could have prepared me for what she revealed...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Aunt Abby's POV

What they told us was awful. No one should have to go through what they did. Being tortured would be bad enough but watching your cousin get tortured, that is something entirely different. The girl, Ellie was acting strangely towards me; it might just be because I'm the one who caught her. She would avoid eye contact with me and would answer my questions bluntly. Now I think about it Cammie was acting strangely as well. She was very quiet, she seemed shocked about something. Maybe I should give them a break. They had after all had a run into me movie moment and were now having to relive the days of torture while they told us.

"Can we stop talking about this now?" Cammie asked.

"Yes, it's getting late, you guys should go to bed." Rachel, ever the mother.

"Where will I be staying?" Eluned will now be staying here permanently because she needs to be safe, she was enrolled here but never showed up on her first day and it is what Cammie needs.

"I think you should stay with Cammie. You'll be okay sleeping in a double bed with her won't you?" I saw both Ellie and Cammie's faces light up. Cammie rushes over to hug her mother.

"Thank you mum. This means so much to me that she will be staying here with us."

"You're welcome, now off to bed." The three of them, Cammie, Ellie and Zach, walked out.

"Okay so did you guys notice something strange about the two girls or was it just me?" This was really bugging me. Maybe I was just being paranoid, I am known to be paranoid at my time of the month.

"No, there was definitely something wrong with Cammie like she was shocked or something. Eluned was fine to me and Joe but there was definitely something odd about her attitude towards you."

"Yeah, have you and Eluned met before, Abby?"

"No, I don't think so." Had I? I'm not usually sloppy. I remember everything – except for that café where the waitress had the hots for Joe – I especially remember people.

"Oh well. I'm going to bed. See you two in the morning." Before Joe left he risked one quick glance at Rachel. I definitely needed to have a little chat with Rachel about their 'thing'.

When he was out the door I turned to look at Rachel quizzically. She made herself look busy so as to avoid the question she knew I was going to ask. I asked it anyway.

"Have you acted on your feelings yet?" I raised my eyebrows at her and dropped onto the sofa, putting my feet up on the coffee table.

"What feelings?" Rachel's voice had gone up a pitch. She knew what I was talking about but was avoiding the conversation that was well overdue. I stayed silent and stared at her. She would eventually crack, I knew she would. She sighed and began.

"Okay, so _maybe_ I have some feelings for Joe."

"Maybe?"

"Yes I have feelings for him. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Well done Rachel." I spoke like she was I five year old that had counted to 20. "Are they tingly down there feelings-" Rachel stared daggers at me but I carried on, "-or heart feelings?"

"Mostly heart." I wasn't letting this go.

"Mostly?" Rachel was getting uncomfortable now.

"Shut up. You can't talk. What is with your and Townsend's crazy sexual tension? And don't say there isn't any, and ostrich could work it out from a mile off."

"I hate you." She caught me out. But I was just confused. I mean, sometimes I could just rip his head off and others I wanted to rip other things off, like clothes. She was laughing at me now. I couldn't stand to be laughed at so I jumped at her. We were play fighting for around half an hour before we finally stopped. We could have gone on for hours but we knocked some books off the book shelf and now Rachel had a cut on her head. We both sat on the sofa.

"So basically, we both have feelings for people we see often and are too scared to tell them."

"Pretty much, but I think you're a bit more stuck than I am Rachel."

"What do you mean?" Her eyebrows were furrowed.

"What I mean is: you see Joe like every day and I'm pretty sure you are in love with him. But with me, well, I only see Edward on missions or when shits going down with Cammie and the Circle... and there is only tension between us. So in conclusion, you my dearest sister are in more of a dilemma than I am." And then she said the one question I knew she was battling inside with.

"But what if he doesn't feel the same?"

"Oh my god Rachel, it's obvious to see from the way he looks at you, anyone could guess."

"Thanks for the chat Abbs but you really haven't helped _at all_."

"Well you haven't helped much either." I gave her a hug and left for bed leaving Rachel going on with her inner struggle about Joe.

Rachel's POV

I meant what I said, Abby hadn't helped at all. I had so many questions. How does he feel? How would he react? Should I be doing this to Matthew? How would the rest of the CIA and the school take it? But the biggest question was: What would Cammie think? I don't know how long this can go on for. He was all I could think about sometimes and distracted me from my work, the trustees were starting to get annoyed with me. Cammie knows me better than anyone and if Abby could notice then Cammie definitely had, maybe that is why she was acting weirdly. I'd have to get it out of her soon but discreetly.

Right, it was my shift next so I better get going. This was going to be awkward, it was Joe's shift before mine, and I'd have to be alone with him if only for a minute but it was still a minute. He looked amazing in the moonlight; I stood there staring at him for a while, taking him in. He had a hard but soft sort of look if that made sense. Something dangerous, like being with him was dangerous but then soft and caring which looked like he would look after you from the danger he was wrapped in. I would love to be in that danger with him and I kind of am if you think about it, but it wasn't enough, I wanted to be _with_ him.

This was going to be my first shift watching Cammie. I needed to psych myself up for it. We had decided that if Cammie had a nightmare/memory she would be left so as to get as much memory as possible, we didn't want to interrupt and then for her to lose some of the memory she would have had. I hope she doesn't have a memory, from what I've heard she screams and cries I can't bare to see my baby upset or in pain. I don't know how I'll cope. I know Joe didn't the other night and he's one of the strongest people I know.

Joe's POV

I can see so much of Matthew in Cammie, in everything. They way she walks, talks and her habits, she picked up some bad habits. She also picked up some of his little inconsequential characteristics like his pouty face when he finished his M'n'M's. They both grind their teeth in their sleep, it's quite annoying actually, and I have experience from spending so much time with Matthew in the field. She is an amazing pavement artist just like Matthew. I can see a lot of Rachel in her too though she may not see it herself everyone around her does. I know that she doubts herself I think anyone with parents like Matthew and Rachel and having Abigail Cameron as an aunt would. Rachel is so graceful and beautiful and it's a shame that Cammie can't see that in herself. It's not just Rachel that she compares herself to, she compares herself to everyone around her, I can see it in the way she looks at people. Rachel has noticed her daughters self-doubt as well. I think Eluned is good for her. From what I have just seen in Rachel's office they are both stronger together. They are like sisters even more so than Bex and Cammie ever were. Bex could never really get over Cammie leaving even if it was to keep everyone else safe. What else was there to say about Cammie other than she was amazing at everything she ever did, probably because she wanted to be better to try to be as good as her mother. What she didn't realise was that she was just as good as her mum and just as beautiful – if not more beautiful because she was the only connection I had to my late best friend.

Cammie's POV

It was great to have Ellie here with me. I finally knew what it was like to have one of those wordless conversations with someone like mum and Aunt Abby do. We just had one actually, I could tell she was tired so I gave her a look that said go to sleep, she battled with me for a moment but eventually she gave in and lied down and fell asleep almost immediately. I went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. When I came out I asked Mr Solomon to turn round so he didn't see the scars on my legs.

He sighed, "Cammie, you need to show someone sooner or later."

"I know but I'm not ready. I haven't even looked at myself, other than my arms. When I'm in the shower I close my eyes so I don't accidentally see myself."

He reluctantly turned round. Once I was in bed with the duvet covering me I told him it was okay for him to turn back around.

"Cam, you do know that I'm here for you don't you?"

"Yeah, but it's kind of awkward to talk to you though."

"Why?" He frowned.

"You're my CoveOps teacher of course it's going to be awkward."

"I'm not now. I'm only Mr Solomon during lessons and when we are around other girls, but whenever else we see each other I am just Joe, you father's best friend, okay?"

"Okay. That's not the only reason it's awkward." Shit, why did I just say that? I can't just tell him to jump right in with my mum.

"How so?" Quick, Cammie, think of an answer.

"You're like my boyfriend's almost father, now that is awkward."

"Well it must be awkward for him too then. Me being your godfather and wanting to rip his head off if he hurts you."

"Fair enough." We sat staring at each other for what seemed like ages and I was trying really hard not to ask the question that was threatening to pass my lips but it did anyway. "Can you tell me about Zach, please?"

"What do you want to know about him, you know him better than anyone."

"I want to know some embarrassing stories from when he was younger so I can torment him."

"You're a nice girlfriend aren't you Cam." Joe said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm just lovely." I said with a mischievous smile.

"I can't really think of anything." He seemed to be pondering the question so I sat there watching him intently. "When we were at the safe house, he was about four, I think, he was watching some cartoon and he asked me if he could have some Valium." My boyfriend the junkie. "Turns out, he wanted the volume turned up because he couldn't hear it."

"Awww, that's so cute." I just want to put him in my pocket.

"Don't be too mean, Cameron." He tried to look stern, but it was so not working.

"How could I ever be mean to anyone? You wound me, Joe. That really hurt." I put my hand on my heart like he'd hurt me. "Do you know that if you keep calling me Cameron, I'm going to start calling you Joey."

"Don't you dare ever do that. I'm supposed to protect you and I can't if you put yourself in danger voluntarily."

"Of course, Joey." He got up and poised ready for attack. I knew right away what he was going to do, so I got out of bed and started running to the other side of the room. Joe gasped. Only then did I realise that he could see the skin - except for the part that was covered up with one of Zach's oversized T-shirts and my shorts – that was covered in scars. I froze.

"Turn around." He didn't move. "Please turn around." I was starting to cry now.

"Cams?" I felt Joe's hand on my shoulder pulling me round to face him. I look up at him and see that he isn't shocked at what he can see. "What was all the fuss about? All I can see are scars from cuts that didn't break you. You are a strong young woman, whose only fault is caring for the rest of the world more than herself, to the point of nearly being killed." I was embarrassed by all of the positive things he was saying about me. "You don't have to look at me like that. You should believe it. And besides, when am I ever wrong?"

"You're wrong all the time."

"Wrong about what?"

"I've seen the way you look at my mum." He was looking around for a way out. I made Joseph Solomon panic. How many people can say that?

"I don't know what you're talking about." Denial!

"Course you don't. I'm not stupid, I know you have feelings for her. She has feelings for you too." The door swung open to reveal my mum.


End file.
